


Don't Get Your Hopes Up

by LinesAndColors



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinesAndColors/pseuds/LinesAndColors
Summary: Two brothers, entire polar opposites to each other are subtly fighting over their old mother's new favorite person. A girl they know almost nothing about. This is bound to go well, right? Can't see anything bad that could happen here. Nope. No way.On a side note, michevious old mom is officially my new favorite character to write.





	Don't Get Your Hopes Up

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* I'm terrible at spelling so, anyone who reads this, if you find typos galore, I'm sorry. Also, just, sorry overall for any and all possible mistakes or wrongdoings. I'm not a writer by talent and so I sorta suck at it.

Our world is based in a fight. Everything we do, everything we have, is for or from a fight. We fight for food, land, and love. Though, in my humble opinion the most interesting of these by far, is love. There have been countless fights for love spanning back since the beginning of human kind. One such story I remember was centered with two brothers. 

The two were polar opposites to another. The older was always working. A studious fellow and a very smart one at that. He took no nonsense from the world and never ceased to stop trying to expand limits. The younger was more playful. He was always found looking for his next big adventure. He could tell stories of all he'd done amd entertain a crown for hours. Everyone who knew him adored him.

So the two truely had nothing alike. That is, nothing alike exept for their taste in females.

You see, the two shared the care of their mother. Their father had passed on years ago when the two were young, so when their mom could not support herself when they moved out, they both moved back in to help her. The Oldest made sure she had every comfort she could ask for and the youngest made sure she was always happy. They both loved her dearly and sought every way to give back what she had given. 

She of course loved her sons back more then they could ever understand, but some times she longed for a daughter. A little girl which she could share the gentler side of the world with. After her husband died and she grew older, she accepted she would never have another child and dedicated her time and life to the two she had, and she was happy. But the mother never quite stopped dreaming of a daughter, so when a very young woman came stumbling in through her door sopping wet from a storm while her sons were gone, she hustled her in and warmed her straight up with all the motherly treatment she could. 

The woman and girl instantly took a liking to each other. The girl had never known her mother and the woman had never had a daughter and it seemed fate had given the two eachother. After that the girl stayed with the woman, helping around the house and doing all she could for her new found savior and the mother could not be happier.

Together they quickly learned all there was to learn about eachother. The girl learned of the woman's passed husband and her two dear sons and the woman learned of the girl's father who was a poor man, and how she left to take care of herself so her father wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. After a month the two felt they had known eachother all their lives. 

Of course their peace could not last long. Pretty soon the younger son came bursting through the door in the middle of one night. He had just returned from a trip in the mountain nearby and was still slightly damp from the river he had ridden down. He of course called out his presence to his mother with a grand, "I Have Returned!" But instead of being greeted with a running hug from his mother, he was very quickly greeted with a thunk on the back of his head and a world of black.

The girl stumbled for the light in a flurry after she dropped the bat she had been holding as a weapon. After finding the switch with a shaking hand she looked back to see the man she was sure was trying to steal from the house. She was suprised though, for the man did not look like a burglar. She found he was dressed in fine clothes and had been carrying two bags, though now both lay on the floor next to his unconscious form. One looked like a travel bag and the other seemed to be a gift bag full of stuffed tissue at the top.

However, the girl didn't get long to investigate as the woman can running down the stairs in an excited flurry. She came down expecting to see the charming smile of her youngest but of course, instead found her son laying on the floor with her new found girl kneeling next to him. 

"Oh Denter!" She called with a shout as she also fell to her knees in front of her boy. As her hands fluttered over her prone form, she looked at the girl with wide eyes, "Oh, what ever happened here!?" She asked before turning back to her son.

"Well, he broke into the house and I was terrified so I grabbed the bat from your son's office and, well.." She sat back with a sheepish look as she realized she made a mistake.

"Broke into the house!? Dear, he lives here! Help me turn him over." And together the two managed not only to turn him, but with work get him on a couch in another room. Through the whole process the girl apologized profusely much to the chagrin of the mother.

"Dear, it's fine, truely. He'll wake up and this'll all be fine." Were the first words the son, Denter, heard as he came to. As he tried to sit up and open his eyes he waved off the hands he could feel moving around on his, now very sore, head. 

"Mother, I'm afraid I have no idea what has happened, I was just coming in through the door and something hit me!" He opened his eyes to his mother's worried face, "Was there a burglar?" He jumped as he heard a high string of laugher come from behind him and quickly turned around to a beautiful young woman, and a pounding head.

He collapsed back down, holding his head and groaning. "Oh I'm sorry Dear," his mother said as she laid a very cold rag on his head, "This is Genna, she thought you were a burglar when you came in. I have always tried to tell you to come in a little quieter." Once again he opened his eyes and turned around, much slower this time, to look at the girl. "Genna?" The girl nodded while she stared wide eyed at him, "Please do me a favor?" She nodded again, eager to do something to fix her mistake,

 

"Please greet my brother in the exact same way, but maybe hit him a little harder."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, you read my thing. Now have a joyful life and prosper.


End file.
